


'cause you're so beautiful (i'd rather drink you up)

by knoxoursavior



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: After months of being away, months of nothing but business and old men attempting to pull the rug from under Yut-lung’s feet, this is heaven.





	'cause you're so beautiful (i'd rather drink you up)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this bc i was inspired by [wickedseraph's fic Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622261) and also bc i wanted to write thigh fucking and Also bc [moose's art](https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/1062999138827087872) got me in a yuesing mood so pls check those out if u havent already!!!!!!

Yut-lung doesn’t tell Sing he’s coming back to New York, and yet he still finds Sing waiting for him at the airport.

It’s hard to miss him, tall as he is, so Yut-lung sees him immediately, leaning against a column with sunglasses perches atop his head. Yut-lung is tempted to walk past him, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t have the patience left to deal with New York drivers today anyway.

“What are you doing here?”

Sing tilts his head, his eyebrow raised when he answers, “Picking up my friend.”

Yut-lung lets his lips curl into something that only resembles a smile.

“Are you picking me up, Sing? Or are you  _ picking me up _ ?”

Sing swallows, and Yut-lung follows the line of his throat as he does. Just like Yut-lung expects, Sing starts to walk away. Unlike what Yut-lung expects, Sing pauses, looks over his shoulder, says, “You won’t know until we get you home, will you? Come on already.”

When Yut-lung catches up with him, he doesn’t mention noticing how Sing slowed down his pace to compensate for the difference in their strides. He does, however, force all of his luggage on Sing.

Sing doesn’t complain.

  
  


Yut-lung kisses Sing the moment the door closes behind them. 

After months of being away, months of nothing but business and old men attempting to pull the rug from under Yut-lung’s feet, this is heaven. Yut-lung takes delight in dragging Sing down so their lips can meet, and he drinks in Sing’s gasp of breath, welcomes it. Sing’s hand is hot on his waist, even hotter where it sneaks under his shirt and traverses his spine.

Just as he feels Sing start to tug his shirt up though, Yut-lung pulls away, only to go up on the tips of his toes so he can whisper in Sing’s ear, “Did you miss me, darling?”

“I did,” Sing says, and there’s no hesitation, no hint of a lie in his voice. Then, “What are you going to do about it?”

Sing knows Yut-lung won’t back down from a challenge, which can only mean he’s baiting Yut-lung on purpose. Well, if that’s the game Sing wants to play, then by all means, Yut-lung will play it.

He steps away from Sing, turns so he has to look over his shoulder when he says, “That depends, Sing. What are you willing to beg for?”

Yut-lung doesn’t even get to the bed before Sing is already on him again, arms wrapped around his middle, hand in his hair, turning his head so they’re kissing once again.

“I don’t think I’ll be the one begging tonight,” Sing says once he pulls away, and Yut-lung has to fight not to let show how his heart jumps in his chest.

Yut-lung takes Sing’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls at it, just on this side of pain.

“Prove it,” he says, and Sing does.

When Sing picks him up, all Yut-lung can do is hang on. When Sing lays him down on the bed and starts to take his clothes off, all Yut-lung can do is let him. When Sing trails kisses down from Yut-lung’s neck to his chest to the V of his hips, all Yut-lung can do is to arch his back and let out all of the sounds that Sing has earned. When Sing wraps a hand around Yut-lung’s cock and licks into him, all Yut-lung can do is clench his hands around his sheets and breathe out Sing’s name.

He’s missed this. He’s missed this so much. He’s missed Sing and his unending, undeserved concern and kindness, his towering determination to take some of the load off Yut-lung’s shoulders.

Maybe he doesn’t mean it the way Yut-lung takes it. Maybe Sing just considers him convenient, desperate, weak to anyone who would deign to show him affection. Maybe Sing’s kindness is a creation of Yut-lung’s tired, weary mind, ready to latch onto anyone remotely decent compared to everyone else who has hurt him, taken advantage of him, pushed him aside.

Unlikely, though, and Yut-lung knows that, knows it even more as he rides Sing’s tongue, hot and purposeful with its every stroke inside him. Yut-lung knows he’d be hard-pressed to find someone who cares about him as much as Sing does, who can manage to stay and call himself Yut-lung’s friend even after everything he’s seen Yut-lung do. Yut-lung knows he doesn’t deserve Sing, but here he is, taking and taking and taking everything Sing is willing to give him.

It’s Sing’s name on his lips when he comes. Yut-lung can’t remember the last time he choked out someone’s name like this. It feels like it’s always been Sing, like it will always be Sing from here on out.

“Fuck me,” Yut-lung says, and he’s aware of how he sounds. His voice is hoarse and there’s a tinge of  _ need _ in his voice that he doesn’t care enough to fight. “Fuck me, Sing, please.”

“Later,” Sing says. “We have the whole night.”

Yut-lung wants to scream, wants to push Sing down so he can have Sing in him  _ now _ , but—

But Sing is unzipping his pants and taking his cock out and Yut-lung thinks, _yes_ _yes yes_ , doesn’t realize he’s saying it out loud until Sing’s lips are on his, cutting off the words. Sing is gone as soon as he came up to steal Yut-lung’s breath though, and now he’s holding Yut-lung’s ankles in one hand, holding Yut-lung’s legs up so his thighs are flush against his torso.

“Keep your legs together, okay?” Sing says, and Yut-lung is no match for the sight of him and his lips, so red that there’s no question what he’s been doing with them, his pupils, shot so wide that there’s no question of his attraction to Yut-lung.

“Yes,” Yut-lung says. “Please, yes.”

The slide of Sing’s cock between Yut-lung’s thighs is hot, slick with Yut-lung’s come that Sing has taken the liberty of rubbing all over his cock, but all Yut-lung can focus on is Sing’s face twisted into pleasure. All he can hear is Sing’s voice every time he thrusts into the space between Yut-lung’s legs, grunts and whimpers and whispers of Yut-lung’s name that he wants to hear again and again.

“Come for me, Sing,” Yut-lung says, and it always surprises him when Sing does, just like it surprises him now.

Sing’s come paints his torso, mixes with his own come already staining his chest and his ribs. Yut-lung doesn’t want to wipe it off, not unless it’s Sing washing his come off Yut-lung’s skin in the bath. But considering Sing’s words just moments ago, it’ll be a long, long time before they even think of getting into the tub.

When Sing collapses beside him, Yut-lung wastes no time in closing the distance between them until they’re skin on skin again and Yut-lung’s nose is buried in Sing’s neck, his arm wrapped around Sing’s waist so he can splay his fingers against the small of Sing’s back.

“I missed you,” he whispers into Sing’s skin.

Sing presses a kiss onto the top of Yut-lung’s head.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://singeiji.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/singeiji)!!


End file.
